witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 3/Post-Game
An update for Witch Spring 3 on January 25, 2018 added post-game content to the game, much like the ones of the previous two games. It adds an extended story, extra outfits, and new bosses and enemies. Post-game content can be accessed by completing the main story on either the Light or True paths. Dolls These only apply to those who enter post-game through the Light path. *'Bernick:' Bernick can be acquired in post-game. Eirudy can find the basement key to the Marionette House on a shelf in Grandmother's House. Bernick has 14200 HP and will fill the Soul Stone with 30 Vitality after its defeat. *'Bernick of Deep Shadow:' After acquiring Bernick, return to the Basement to see it again. This will trigger a special event where you fight it again. Afterwards, Bernick will get an upgraded form. Equipment New Weapons *'Eileen's Thorn Staff:' Beat Eileen in the "Magic Push" event. *'Sword Esteras:' After completing the Mahnil Island and Pieberry events, go to Shubeth - Lord's Residence. The Justice and Sofia event will play. After defeating Justice, you will acquire Esteras. *'Filia's Barren Staff:' Complete Filia's event. *'Revgato's Ring:' Complete Lize's event. Upgrades *'True Armedak:' With Holy Sword Armedak as your weapon, complete the Morell event. Go to the center of the Temple of Morell with Armedak equipped to fight the ball of light. Afterwards, you will get a 10% increase to all stats and acquire True Armedak. *'Golden Za'rrel:' In the Lehert Desert, you will find a giant blue-green scorpion. Defeat it, and the Lehert Village Chief will give you Golden Rare Metal. If you have the Khan Za'rrel, go back to the Weaponmaker's House and talk to Za'rrel the Weaponmaker. Hand over the Gold Rare Metal, and he will forge the Gold Za'rrel for you. *'Flaming Maegrik Blade:' Kill the Maegrik Dragon in Southern Dragon Valley and it will drop a Maegrik's Horn. After you acquire the horn you will be able to craft the Flaming Maegrik Blade. (The Maegrik's Horn only drops once.) Locations Some of these areas are entirely new locations, or are locations that could only be accessed in cutscenes during the main story. *'Mahnil Island:' See Mahnil Island. *'House Gifted from Adrian:' See Pieberry and Justice. The house can be seen in Shubeth Village Eastern Gate from the start of the after story, but cannot be entered or interacted with until the above event is cleared. *'Shubeth Castle Prison:' Only briefly explored in the Light path, this area is accessed from Shubeth Castle. **Note: There is a door to the back of the prison that says it is tightly locked. Like the hidden location in Shubeth Village, there isn't actually a way to open it. *'Lord's Residence - Gallery:' On the first floor of the Lord's Residence, a new room will open up (requires House From Adrian to be unlocked first?). The gallery features fan art submitted for the art contest in early January 2018, and walking up to each image allows you to see the full art. Eirudy has a comment for each piece. **There are a few differences in the gallery pieces shown between the Light path and the True path to avoid spoilers for the other path. There are notably four less images for the Light path; in the True path's Gallery, there are three images on the wall seen when Eirudy enters the room, and another two along the wall that are left empty in the Light path's Gallery. Outfits As with Witch Spring 2, Eirudy has free access to change between the outfits she wore in the main story, and can gain some more through events in post-game. Unlike the previous game, however, wearing certain clothes is necessary for unlocking some events. *'White Battledress:' Eirudy's original dress, and her default in the True path. It can be found at the very bottom of her inventory regardless of the path Eirudy took. *'Temple Lord's Dress:' Eirudy's outfit in the Light path. It can only be worn if you access post-game through the Light path. *'Crow Dress:' Eirudy's outfit that she wore in the Dark path (and before she is redeemed in the True path). It can only be worn if you access post-game through the True path. *'Pinerame:' Complete the Mahnil Island event, then walk up to Rafaelo and Sofia. She will automatically give you the dress. *'Little White Dress:' Complete the Lize event. Afterwards, Eirudy will mention seeing the dress in the vision in Grandmother's House. Go there, and there will be a glowing light in front of the cabinet on the second floor. Approach it to acquire this dress. *'Lalafan:' During the Pieberry and Justice event, Adrian will gift Eirudy with a new house. At one point, he will have Eirudy search the house for something. Go up to the cabinet, and Eirudy will find Lalafan. She will change into the outfit during the event as well. Tips and Tricks: You can instantly reset enemy respawn times by changing outfits immediately after defeating them. Special Dialogue Morell Enter the center chamber in the Temple of Morell. He will appear in a ball of light to speak to her. The light enters her and raises her stats by 10%. If you have Holy Sword Armedak as your legendary weapon, you will enter combat against the ball of light instead (it has 1 HP). However, you need to have Armedak equipped in order to damage it. Afterwards, you will get True Armedak as a weapon. *'Grandmother's Letter:' If you visit Grandmother's House, you will find a letter on the third floor, where you picked up Prototype Warrie. *'Laaga:' Laaga will tell Eirudy that despite the lack of witch hunts, he will continue protecting Eileen until she becomes the lord of Marii's Spring. *'Lehert Village Chief:' Talk to him and he will apologize to you and feel very sorry for betraying due to the previous event. *'Lewis:' Lewis is in the right-hand chamber of the Shubeth Castle Prison (accessed from Shubeth Castle), where Eirudy was held in the Light path. He will have a conversation with Eirudy, but nothing else from it. After you complete the Underground Prison event, if you return and talk to Lewis, he will give 80,000 Gold. *'Velita:' Velita can be found in Shubeth Village, near the entrance to the Lord's Mansion. She will have a conversation with Eirudy, but nothing else from it. Non-Battle Events Filia Return to the spot where you first met Filia in Red Fox Forest. She informs Eirudy that she has to gather berries because the Warriors don't pass by anymore, completely unaware of the end of the witch hunts. Dialogue will change depending whether you have acquired the House Gifted from Adrian yet. *'Before:' Eirudy invites her to stay at her house, though Filia finds her combat dolls to be "creepy." In spite of it, Filia agrees to live in the Doll Storage, and gives Eirudy "Filia's Barren Staff" in return. *'After:' Filia will instead move there, and will still give Eirudy Filia's Barren Staff. You can still get this event if you didn't complete Filia's story during the main game. You will miss out on Filia's Staff, however, and her spot on the final illustration will not be filled. Eileen and Lukas The two of them can be found in the Temple of Marii, at the edge of the platform at the very top of the Temple. Eileen is in the middle of meditation, so Lukas informs Eirudy that all of her memories have returned. Eirudy and Eileen decide to play a game of "Magic Push." Depending on Eirudy's stats, one of them will win (or Eirudy's average stat is above 3000-5000(?) and MAG: 4500+); Eileen will offer to Eirudy to try again if Eirudy loses. If Eirudy wins, Eileen will gift her with "Eileen's Thorn Staff." Talk to her again at the platform with the staff and she will offer Eirudy another challenge: fight Laaga. Lize Enter the Root of the Spring of Revgato. Lize will be waiting; approach him to converse with him, where he tells Eirudy that she is a pure-blooded deity and then instructs her to go to the Spring of Truth in Misty Forest. After seeing the vision at the spring, with Grandmother and her young self, return to the Root of Revgato to talk to Lize again. Afterwards, you will gain Revgato's Ring. Afterwards, Eirudy will also mention seeing the clothes she wore as a child, which she saw in the vision, in Grandmother's House. Pieberry and Justice *After completing the Mahnil Island event, go to South Pier again. Eirudy will find Pieberry and Justice, who have arrived to visit Lady Esther regarding the Urphean Continent. *This will lead to a long cutscene (which will be followed up on in Witch Spring 4. After they leave, Adrian will return from Lehert. He will ask Eirudy to wait for him by the Eastern Gate, so leave Shubeth Village through the Eastern Gate. *Step out a bit and then Eirudy will automatically walk up to the direction sign. Adrian will then arrive and initiate a long cutscene where he shows her a house he bought for her. *At one point in the cutscene, you will be able to control Eirudy to search for something. Go to the cabinet, and Eirudy finds the outfit Lalafan, which she changes into after some misunderstandings about etiquette. *There is also a story illustration that is unlocked before Adrian leaves to go study, ending the event. Pieberry After completing the above event, you can find Pieberry in Dragontail (exit Shubeth Village through the southern entrance). Having lost track of Justice, Pieberry is pouting about his disappearance when Eirudy finds her and invites the other witch back to her house. Upon seeing Failur, Pieberry summons Black Joe, to his great displeasure. After an extended conversation, the event ends without anything else happening. Adrian After finishing the Pieberry and Justice event, return to the Lord's Mansion. On the first floor, to the left of the butler, the Gallery will open up. Go to the upper right side of the room and you will find Adrian. The two will converse about the painting he likes the most. Johannes and Judith If you completed Judith's side-story and witnessed Johannes' trial at Mahnil Island, you can find Johannes again in the Ziv Mine - Secret Base. There, you can eavesdrop on a conversation between him and Judith. You will unlock three new story illustrations by doing so. Battle Events Mahnil Island *Go to South Pier. This event will change depending on whether the "Judith" side-story was completed in the main story. **Completed: Judith will be there, and informs Eirudy that Johannes is to be punished on Mahnil Island and offers her to accompany them. **Not completed: You will not see Johannes' trial (and it's implied Monnet killed him). *Accept Judith's proposal and board her ship. Walk to the other side of the ship for a bit of dialogue, and then the ship will be attacked by a Nessie. It has 88000 HP and drops 670 Vitalty after its defeat. *If "Judith" was completed, you will see a cutscene before being able to control Eirudy. If not, you can immediately go and meet King Rafaelo and Princess Sofia. Sofia will give Eirudy the "Pinerame" dress. *After receiving Pinerame, Eirudy will automatically return to Derkarr and you cannot return to Mahnil Island. Armedak If you chose the Holy Sword Armedak as your legendary weapon in Chapter 2, visiting the Temple of Morell will trigger a battle against a ball of light with 1 HP. The only way to damage it is by having Armedak equipped as your weapon. After defeating it, True Armedak will be unlocked. Gigantic Scorpion Upon entering the Lehert Desert for the first time in post-game, you will see a massive blue-green scorpion with 125000 HP. Defeat it, and the Lehert Village Chief will walk up to Eirudy and hand her Golden Rare Metal. It can be used to forge Golden Za'rrel or sold for a large sum of gold. Illusory Laaga While speaking to Laaga normally will only give you dialogue, after defeating Eileen in the Magic Push contest (and you might need to finish the Pieberry & Justice event), speaking to her again with Eileen's Thorn Staff equipped will allow you to challenge an illusory Laaga inside the Chamber of Patience. (You do not need to equip the staff when you challenge illusory Laaga.) Laaga's stats scales to the player's by 400,000 + Eirudy's HP/MP combined. Defeating it will give Eirudy a 10% boost to all stats. Underground Prison *Go to the left-hand chamber in the Shubeth Prison (through the door). *An event will trigger where monsters locked inside the underground level of the prison have started breaking free. Eirudy will volunteer to go down and handle the situation. *After entering the left-hand chamber in the basement, Eirudy will encounter an unnamed monster with 115000 HP. *Continue into the top chamber, and Eirudy will encounter Crasher, whose stats vary based on Eirudy's by 150%. *After defeating Crasher, return above-ground and talk to Lewis to get 80,000 Gold. You will not be able to return underground after this event is completed. Monnet The first time you enter the Soul Cave, you will encounter Monnet and learn more about her origins. She will attack you for bringing up her father; she has 120,000 HP. After you defeat her, she will leave. Justice and Sofia With the Pinerame dress in your inventory, after finishing Pieberry's special dialogue event above, walk to the entrance to the Lord's Residence. Justice and Sofia will be there, and she will make Justice duel Eirudy so Eirudy can win the Great Sword Esteras, which is the accompaniment to Pinerame. Justice has 33230 HP. Category:WS3 Guides